El tiempo
by insomnio933
Summary: Es un pequeño One-shot


**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano** **por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto**

 **El tiempo**

Compré una casita en la montaña entre los bosques. Uno de aquellos de madera con la estufa y la cabaña de los utensilios y la leña, una cosa tranquila. Sin relojes ni calendarios. Si vives aislado de todo y de todos..no los necesitas, a marca el tiempo habrían pensado las hojas, la hierba y los pájaros, testigos más que confiables del cambio de estación. Del cambio de las cosas. Solo yo nunca iba a cambiar.

Y este era el plan.

Posé una de mis fotografía en la mesilla de noche, tomada a la edad de 26 años...una bonita foto, con la vieja casa de campo de mis padres sobre el fondo. Qué cara de tonto...un tonto contento pero. Apenas licenciado y con encima mucha gana de vivir como para venderla en rebajo. Luego eché fuera cualquier objeto que pudiera de algún modo reflejar mi imagen. Nada de espejos. Ninguna visita al lago. Me escondí de mí mismo pero quedé a mirarme como... por una bocallave; curioso. Quien me habría encontrado en los bosques habría tenido una idea mucho más clara de mis semblantes que yo. Al principio conté los días. El sol va arriba. El sol va abajo. Es fácil, no hace falta ser un genio. Pero lentamente inicié a no darme cuenta de la llegada de la noche o del surgir del sol. Respondía al hambre comiendo algo, al aburrimiento entallando animales en la madera y al cansancio adormeciéndome sobre mi hamaca en el salón. Los días se volvieron una única dulce cantinela donde convivían el canto obsesivo del antillo y los gorjeos del petirrojo.

Perdi la cuenta. O mejor, me esforcé de perderlo.

Afeitarse sin espejo no es la cosa más simple del mundo. Lo intenté un par de veces pero me resigné a la idea que un hombre que vive en el bosque, solo, pueda tener una bonita barba espesa. Pero en la foto yo era perfectamente afeitado, y el hecho de que mis manos ya no encontraban la piel de mis mejillas...para mi fue como una pequeña derrota. Aunque no podía verme, sabia que algo había cambiado en mi.

Una vez perdido la cuenta de los días también me fue bastante fácil perder la cuenta de los años. La nieve vino muchas veces tal como los malditos enjambres de mosquito y las tempestades de polen, pero aunque la montaña lo intentara todo para diseminar por ahí pistas, logre ignorar todo. A ignorarlos. A ignorar el tiempo...

Una mancha sobre la mano derecha. Traté de lavarla con del agua pero sin lograrlo. Froté con fuerza pero nada. La jodida mancha estaba bajo mi piel, más bien era mi piel. En realidad desde hace unos días me sentía menos enérgicos y más a menudo iba al baño y con más urgencia. Recomencé a dormir por la noche y estar despierto de día y mi apetito se habia reducido más de la mitad. Inicié a dar largos paseos siguiendo la curva del lago pero manteniéndome a debida distancia de la ribera. Recogí hierbas y me preparé infusiones haciéndolas hervir a largo en una olla de terracota. A veces fueron buenos, otras veces... bueno nos hemos entendido...

Empecé a pensar que mi plan no fue quizás tan inteligente, y tampoco muy original en el fondo. Me pareció de haber leído algo parecido al bachillerato y que no había acabado bien. Cuánto a mí, a pesar de que me obstinara a ignorar el correr del tiempo, supe perfectamente de haber sido ignorado a mi vez. Había visto los ases del techo oscurecerse y podrirce, la foto sobre mi mesilla de noche desteñirse progresivamente hasta perder gran parte del color y mis dedos doblarse inexorablemente en una torpe imitación de una raíz de encina. No sabía que aspecto tenía , pero estaba seguro que del chico sonriente de la foto no había quedado mucho.

Inicié, casi sin darme cuenta, a acercarme progresivamente al lago. Supe que antes o después habría cedido, sólo estaba tratando de posponer el más posible. Mirarme después de mucho tiempo sería como volver a ver un viejo amigo? Cómo mirarse en el futuro? O habría logrado reconocerme sencillamente y a aceptarme?

Pasé no sé cuántas noches sin dormir con la mirada fija sobre la sonrisa de un 26 años fresco de licenciatura iluminada por una vela. Pensé por un largo tiempo, hasta casi volverme loco. Luego un bonito día, sin tampoco entender cómo, me encontré en la ribera del lago, decidido a echar mi imagen en comida a su agua helada. Me asomé lentamente revelando en un primer momento una espesa cabellera rubia luego una frente tensa como una sábana extendida al viento.

Me quedé sin aliento al descubrir cuánto era similar al chico de la foto y a cuanto mi cara fuera luminoso y sereno... Lloré de alegría. El tiempo se olvidó de veras de mí, dejándome en paz sobre mi montaña sin venir a molestarme. No sé decir cuánto tiempo me quedé arrodillado a mirar el espejo de agua, pero cuando me encaminé hacia casa el antillo ya había vuelto a cantar. Puse la olla de agua sobre el fuego y eché dentro algunas bayas de enebro y agujas de pino. Me quedé a fijar el agua que inició lentamente a hervir y a respirar el vapor.

No me sentí así de feliz de... de aquel día en la foto, en el patio de mis padres. Me vino un nudo en la garganta. Y reconocí enseguida aquella sensación. Nostalgia...Me di cuenta que en mi lucha contra el tiempo en mi estúpido plan para conseguir la inmortalidad descuidé todo el resto. Yo era todavía joven, claro, pero mis padres? Cómo estaban ellos? Y mis amigos? Y mi perro?. Había dejado un billete para explicar que iba a partir, que me iría por un tiempo. Por lo que yo sé habían pasado años, quizás decenas de años! Así que agarré una camisa limpia, un costal de hombro y algun pedazo de carne seca. Abrí la puerta y corrí abajo por la colina directo hacia las luces de la ciudad, muchas millas más a Sur. Miré instintivamente atrás, hacia mi casa y vi las ventanas temblar a la luz del fuego.

La olla. Habría sido mejor sacarlo de la estufa antes de ir fuera. Volví atrás, abrí la puerta y lo vi. Un hombre delgado, con encima una de mis camisas y una manta de lana sobre las piernas. Estaba tendido sobre mi cama. Parecía tener 3000 años...los pocos pelos, blancos como la leche, bajaban a lo largo de la cara dormida. Las manos del hombre llegaron sobre el pecho a apretar un marco. Me acerqué. Habría jurado de no haber visto nunca aquel hombre en mi vida pero tuvo algo de increíblemente familiar. Traté de despertarlo pero cuando rocé su mano advertí un frío innatural. El tórax estaba inmóvil y sus rasgos pietrificados en una expresión serena cuanto melancólica. Le desfilé el marco de los dedos y lo examiné cuidadosamente...

En la foto estaba la finca de campo de mis padres pero no habia huella de mi imagen. Posé un dedo sobre la imagen y advertí el calor del sol y el toque de las espigas de trigo que mi padre cultivó. Empujé la entera mano dentro del marco y esta vez de la mano vino fuera el olor de la sidra, el ruido del arroyo y la voz de Kurama que ladraba a las gallinas en el corral. No sé cómo, logré pasar a la otra parte. Y una vez allí no pude hacer a menos que sonreír...

Para siempre...


End file.
